1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector including a light source, a light modulator that modulates light output from a light source in response to image information and a projection system that projects the light modulated by the light modulator, and projecting an image on a projection surface such as a screen is known. Recently, higher illuminance of the light source has been desired and optical devices of the light modulator etc. have generated heat at higher temperatures, and thus, a projector for efficiently cooling the optical devices has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2010-250042)).
A projector disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a liquid cooling device and a cooling fan. The liquid cooling device includes an optical device holding unit, a liquid pressure feeding unit, a heat receiving jacket, a feed tank, a plurality of liquid circulating members, and a thermoelectric conversion unit. The thermoelectric conversion unit has a thermoelectric conversion device (Peltier device) and a heat-dissipation side heat transfer member (heat sink), and the heat receiving jacket is connected to the Peltier device and the Peltier device is connected to the heat sink. Further, the heat sink is formed to be larger than the Peltier device to project from both sides of the Peltier device as seen from the Peltier device side.
The heat generated in the light modulator is transferred to the cooling liquid via the optical device holding unit and the cooling liquid flows to the heat receiving jacket via the liquid circulating members, and transfers heat to the heat receiving jacket when flowing within the heat receiving jacket. The heat transferred to the heat receiving jacket follows a heat transfer route to the Peltier device and the heat-dissipation side heat transfer member and is dissipated by the air ejected from the cooling fan via a fin member of the heat-dissipation side heat transfer member. The cooling liquid within the heat receiving jacket is cooled when the heat is dissipated by the thermoelectric conversion unit, flows to the optical device holding unit via the liquid circulating members etc., and cools the light modulator.
However, in the thermoelectric conversion unit disclosed in Patent Document 1, it may be considered that the heat received by the heat receiving jacket is not efficiently transferred to both sides of the heat sink, and it may be difficult that the cooling liquid is cooled to a desired temperature. Or, further upsizing of the heat sink is inefficient as means for transferring heat to the whole heat sink. Upsizing of the cooling device is problematic, and increase in wind speed of the cooling fan leads to a problem of increase in noise.